ELK side story : SasuHina, outro
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: side story dari Everybody Loves Karin. Mengambil plot ketika berlangsungnya pernikahan Naruto & Sakura. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke dan Hinata? SasuXHina. TWO-SHOOT. OOC. RnR if you don't mind. Idea based on Suena. LAST CHAP UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**warning :**

**OOC triple kuadrat, _so please yang gak suka klik back_ :)**

**Hinata disini saya buat seperti yang saya suka, (bukan bashing). _Saya pernah baca pada suatu fic berbahasa inggris, Hinata meninggalkan sosok goodie-goodie nice girl itu, saya suka banget. Lebih cocok dan kesannya oke. Makanya saya realisasikan dalam fic saya ini. buat yang gasuka Hinata agak 'tough', please click back._**

**inspiration by SasuHina english fic, original ideas by Suena. Please read her story if you want. I swear, i have a licensed for copying her ideas._  
_**

**

* * *

sebelum baca ini HIGHLY RECOMENDED :**

** baca dulu fic "Everybody Loves Karin" milik saya, karena ini merupakan side story-nya**

**klik **http(doubledot)(slash)(slash)riyoryoko18(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)SasuHina(dash)Give(dash)me(dash)your(dash)hand(dash)153118946

**karena darisana lah inspirasi fic ini berasal ;)**

**e n j o y ! please RnR  
**

**

* * *

One Night

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**Pairing : SasuHina

* * *

**

**Inspiration by**

**Give Me Your Hand, a SasuHina deviantart by Riyoryoko18**

**My Chemical Romance – The Sharpest Live

* * *

**

"Naruto akan menikah hari ini." ujar Kiba lirih.

_Ya aku tahu_, aku menjawab dalam hati. Aku sudah tahu, semua orang tahu. 'Pahlawan Konoha' akan menikah hari ini, hari ini adalah hari bahagianya. Undangan resepsinya juga telah disebar sedari beberapa minggu lalu. Aku pun juga menerimanya, jadi sebenarnya Kiba tak perlu repot-repot mengkonfirmasi ulang berita tersebut. Aku tak mengerti mengapa Kiba bersikap seakan menyesal dengan adanya berita itu, harusnya dia berbahagia, selayaknya seluruh penghuni kota pada umumnya akan bersorak juga mengiringi kebahagiaan pahlawan mereka.

Aku tak mengerti? _Oh well, _tentu saja aku mengerti!

Kiba mengetahui perasaanku kepada pemuda jabrik kuning itu. Kiba tahu—ralat, kemungkinan besar seluruh _rookie_ Konoha mengetahui bahwa aku mencintainya, hanya dia. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam mimpilku, pemuda yang selalu membuatku semangat menjalani apapun yang menghadang. Dialah motivator sejatiku, walau faktanya sedikitpun tak pernah melakukan apapun demi memotivasiku. Demi apapun juga, hanya dia! Kau harus tau bagaimana rasanya ketika cinta seumur hidup mu lebih memilih menikah dengan gadis teman satu tim nya. Pahit dan benar-benar sakit!

"Hinata? Kau mendengarku?" ulang Kiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya," jawabku singkat, sungguh sebenarnya aku malas berbicara. Namun bagaimanapun tetap ku pertahankan seulas senyum tipis dibibirku. Aku tak ingin seorangpun tahu bagaimana rasa hatiku. Terluka sih terluka, tetapi aku tetap tak ingin membuat Kiba mengkhawatirkanku begitu.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah datang ke pesta pernikahan Naruto kalau memang tidak siap." Ucap Kiba _to the point_. Dalam bicaranya terbersit sedikit nada mengharap. Ah, Kiba. Kenapa kau masih belum mengubah tabiatmu? Kenapa masih saja kau pertahankan prinsip 'lebih baik menghindar daripada sakit' itu dalam benakmu? Pemuda jabrik berambut cokelat ini berbeda, jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang selalu menghadapi tantangan itu apapun yang terjadi.

"Jangan bercanda, tentu aku akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka." Ujar ku masih diselingi tawa tipis meskipun terselip sedikit getir disana, tapi aku hanya berharap Kiba tak menyadari nya. "Semuanya akan menghadiri pesta tersebut kan? Lagipula, mana mungkin aku melewatkan pesta pernikahan teman satu angkatan sendiri

Memang benar kan? Semua _rookie_ akan menghadiri pestanya. Oh ya, kecuali Neji nii-san tentu, dia sedang keluar dalam sebuah misi tingkat B sendirian. Aku tak mungkin melewatkannya pestanya, bukan karena aku penggila pesta seperti kebanyakan kunoichi lainnya―Ino dan Sakura, _i mean. Double eww, _karena tentu aku tak bakal mendatangi pesta bersama mereka berdua— hanya saja aku tak ingin mereka semua perpikiran bahwa aku tidak merestui pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura.

Aku merestuinya, aku ikhlas kok. _**Ikhlas**_.

"Lihat deh," ujarku pada Kiba. Aku menunjukkan sebuah gaun berbahan campuran antara satin pada bagian dadanya, sementara bagian bawah dilengkapi dengan kain sifon yang ringan melayang, ditata bertingkat-tingkat. Sebuah gaun yang cukup simpel dan berwarna ungu tua, warna ungu yang setingkat lebih muda daripada rambut _indigo_-ku. "Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan gaun pestanya."

Aku menempelkan gaun tersebut dari luar tubuhku. Berlenggak-lenggok di depan cermin seakan aku adalah peragawati. Hmm, lumayan juga kok gaun ini, walaupun sudah cukup tua juga—maklum, _hand-me-down_ dari Almarhumah ibuku.

"Iya, tapi kan—"

"Cantik tidak?" potongku cepat.

"Cantik sih, tapi—"

"Kenapa? Kurang pantas ya? Atau terlalu terbuka? Bagian mananya?" aku langsung memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan sekaligus, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari sanggahan-sanggahannya. Sudah malas rasanya dibegitukan. Terkadang Kiba itu lebih _protective_ dari Neji nii-san atau Otousan ku. Aku tahu sih dia sudah menganggapku saudaranya, begitu pula aku. Tetapi tetap saja, aku kan tidak suka terlalu dikekang begitu.

"Hinata, coba dengar aku dulu deh!" sahut Kiba gemas. Dia memutar bahuku untuk menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Kau benar sudah siap melihat Naruto menikah dengan gadis lain?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, kuresapi sejenak apa yang dilontarkan Kiba barusan. Sudah siapkah aku?

"Kau siap merelakan Naruto?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan sorot mata lebih tajam, menatap lurus bola mataku. Seakan dia dapat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya di dalam mata lavenderku. "Apa kau sudah tak mencintainya?"

"Tolong lepaskan, Kiba." Sahutku melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Kiba yang dilancarkan terhadap lenganku. Lama-lama gerah juga ya dibeginikan? "Kau sama sekali tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Dari awal juga aku tak pernah mempunyai keinginan untuk memiliki Naruto. Aku hanya sekadar mengaguminya."

Sekadar mengaguminya, haha, _damn, i'm a good liar_. Sepertinya aktingku benar-benar bisa menang piala oscar atau semacamnya.

"Kau tak tampak seperti itu, Hin." Ujar Kiba dengan rahut wajah prihatin. Ya Tuhan, cukup Kiba. Kenapa kau mempersulitku untuk menahan bendungan air yang tertahan pada kelopak mataku ini? "Hinata, aku hanya tak ingin jika kau harus terluka melihat mereka berdua begitu. Dengarkanlah saranku, kau tak perlu datang."

Aku menghela napas sembari menggeleng, sesekali juga kumainkan bola mataku ke segala arah. Terus dan terus menahan agar tak ada tangis yang jatuh. Sekuat tenaga kupertahankan. "Aku akan tetap datang ke pesta itu." ujarku berusaha setegas mungkin, walaupun dengan nada bergetar. "Dan jika kau tak keberatan, Kiba, aku harus mempersiapkan diri."

Lantas kudorong dia keluar dari kamarku, sedikit memberontak dia hendak mengatakkan sesuatu untuk menyanggahku. Namun dia kalah cepat, karena aku keburu sudah mendorongnya dan menutup pintu kamar dengan cepat. Menguncinya.

Perlahan, tubuhku yang bersandar pada balik pintu merosot dengan teratur. Seketika ketika aku telah terduduk dilantau, air mataku langsung meleleh begitu saja. Sakit, perih. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto tak pernah menyadari perasaanku? Kenapa Naruto tak mencintaiku? Kenapa hati ini terus berharap memilikinya? Sementara dia sudah disana, bersolek dengan jas pengantin. Bersiap bersanding dengan wanita pilihannya.

Lalu satu pertanyaan lagi terlintas,

Kenapa tidak bisa dia memilihku sebagai pengantinnya?

-

-

Aku bangkit dari dudukku yang berada di tempat duduk jajaran depan ketika mempelai wanita datang didampingi seorang pria tua yang jelas-jelas menebarkan aura bahagia keseluruh hadirin pada pesta pernikahan itu. Senyumnya tak pudar-pudar untuk ditebarkan. Pria itu memang pantas berbahagia, pemuda yang dijuluki 'Pahlawan Konoha', yang akan segera menjadi Hokage untuk desa ini, telah memilih dan mengambil anak gadisnya untuk dipersunting. Nampaknya memang pemuda idaman setiap orang tua untuk anak gadisnya.

Begitu pula dengan seisi gereja, semua bersuka cita penuh bahagia. Semuanya tertawa—diatas semua perih tak kentaraku.

"Naruto Uzumaki, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istrimu yang sah, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka?" tanya pendeta didepan kedua mempelai itu.

Mata biru itu sejenak menatap mata hijau disebelahnya, kemudian menjawab mantap penuh rasa bahagia. "Aku bersedia."

Pendeta itu berpaling pada Sakura untuk menanyakan hal yang sama, tetapi telingaku sudah terlanjur kutulikan untuk sementara waktu. Kata 'Aku bersedia' yang terucap dari bibir Naruto sudah cukup untuk membuat hatiku pedih bukan main. Sungguh dalam hati aku berharap waktu berhenti begitu saja sebelum kata itu terucap, agar tak ada sukacita yang hingar bingar menyengat diantara sedihku, agar tak ada yang dapat berbahagia. Karena akupun tak berbahagia.

Tapi itu egois. Dan aku tahu, waktu tak pernah berpihak padaku.

Riuh tepuk tangan menarikku kembali dari lamunanku. Para hadirin sibuk bertepuk tangan, beberapa ada yang bersiul-siul nakal. Aku menatap apa yang ditatap semua orang. Naruto telah bertukar cincin dengan Sakura, dan mereka sedang... Tuhan, kenapa Kau berikan aku mata yang jeli untuk melihat hal yang seperti ini?

Hatiku kontan lebih mencelos daripada sebelumnya. Naruto mencium Sakura, pada bibir merah merekahnya. Semburat merah muncul pada rona wajah bahagia keduanya. Mereka manis sekali, jujur aku ingin berbahagia untuk mereka. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku serta merta menolaknya, perasaan cintaku melebihi segalanya.

Tetapi aku ikut tersenyum, aku ikut heboh bertepuk tangan. Memberikan doa terbaikku kepada mereka, agar mereka bahagia terus selamanya, agar pernikahan ini utuh untuk selamanya, dan hanya mautlah yang memisahkan mereka.

Ah _Kami_, aku yakin hanya Kau yang tahu bagaimana rasa hatiku.

"Hadirin sekalian, mari kita sambut pengantin kita yang berbahagia untuk memimpin dansa kita malam ini! _Mr. and Mrs. _Uzumaki!" sang MC mempersilakan Naruto dan Sakura untuk beralih pada lantai dansa. Bukan main tampan Naruto, dengan setelan jas putih yang begitu serasi dengan gaun putih panjang milik Sakura. Mempelai wanita itu juga begitu ciamik dengan gaun tersebut, rambut pink kebanggaannya digelung rapi, wajahnya dipoles natural memperkuat aura cantik nya. Aku selalu iri padanya, dia punya segala yang aku tak punya. Segalanya, termasuk Naruto.

"_..kini usai sudah segala penantian panjangku, setelah temukan dirimu duhai kekasihku. Hanya dihatimu akan kulabuhkan hidupku, karena kau lah cinta terakhirku.."_

Lagu cinta, seperti biasa, mulai mengalun mengiringi dansa sang pengantin. Sorak sorai hadirin juga menghantar dansa mereka, menambah kebahagian kedua pengantin yang dilanda asmara itu. Demi apapun juga, aku ingin berbahagia untuk mereka. Aku ingin merestui hubungan mereka. Hanya saja jantungku selalu berdetak kencang, memompa adrenalin begitu tinggi hangga dengan menatap mereka berdua berbahagia. _Kami-sama_, hina kah hamba mu ini yang tak dapat merelakan cintanya?

Langkahku terhuyung, jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali duduk di salah kursi merah yang disediakan untuk para tamu undangan itu. Seorang pelayan menghampiriku, kemudian bertanya sopan. "Ada yang bisa saya ambilkan, nona?"

Aku tak memalingkan pandanganku dari lantai dansa, kemudian berdesis perlahan dengan suara tak kentara. "Ya aku ingin kau ambilkan sebilah pisau untuk mencincang mempelai wanita itu."

"Maaf? Bisa tolong anda ulangi?"

"Hmpf," aku menghela napas, berusaha menahan tawa miris. Kutatap sekali lagi lantai dansa, _heaven and earth_. Mereka masih disana. Membuatku meringis seketika. "Aku ingin _bourbon_ dengan rum, diaduk, jangan dikocok." Sahutku lancar. Kemudian buru-buru menambahkan, "tambahkan sedikit _tequilla_, akan lebih baik. Dan, bawakan tiga gelas sekaligus."

Pelayan tersebut nampak kaget dengan pesananku, tetapi tanpa banyak cakap lagi dia mengangguk singkat dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera mengambilkannya untukku. Aku sendiri sedikit malu dengan apa yang aku pesan, kujamin aku bisa _bahagia_ semalaman.

"Tak kusangka," sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Dari arah belakang, aku kontan meliriknya. Pemuda biru donker duduk di kursi merah tepat di belakangku, pesona _playboy_ nya langsung terpancarkan dengan sempurna ke bola mata ku. Tak begitu menyenangkan melihat wajahnya saat-saat begini. Aku duduk untuk mencari ketenangan, bukan berbagi kesedihan—seperti yang sudah kami lakukan sejak kepulangannya kembali ke Konoha.

Kami memang berbagi kesedihan, tetapi dengan cara kami sendiri—tanpa perlu bahasa verbal ataupun kontak khusus. Sejak kejadian di kedai Yakiniku beberapa bulan lalu, hanya dengan sekali temu pandang dengannya ketika melihat Naruto dan Sakura bersama. Sesimpel onyx yang bertemu pualam, maka kami sudah dapat saling mengerti apa yang ada di benak masing-masing. Perasaan sakit hati dan perih, merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kami berbagi sedih pada berbagai kesempatan, kemudian sudah. Tak ada hal lain yang perlu dibicarakan dan diungkapkan. Anehnya, hatiku selalu terasa sedikit terobati setelah bertemu pandang dengan onyx nya itu. Entah dia merasakannya atau tidak.

Tapi aku tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bertukar pandang dengannya, tidak dengan Sharingan yang sedang diaktifkannya itu.

Aku memalingkan muka ku kembali ketika pelayan tadi kembali membawakan ketiga gelas berisi minuman yang tadi kupesan, kuucapkan terima kasih singkat, kemudian menegak gelas pertamaku perlahan hingga tandas.

"Ternyata minuman yang begitu selera seorang Hyuuga," komentarnya dengan nada sarkas. Cih, apa sih yang diinginkan pemuda ini? Tak cukup burukkah malamku ini? Sekali lagi aku berpaling padanya, bersiap untuk mengumpat, tetapi dia malah mengangkat gelasnya dan berucap singkat "_cheers_."

Aku tertegun menatap apa isi gelas milik Sasuke itu, cairan berwarna putih kekuningan, bening dan berbau tajam. Terlebih lagi, cairan itu persis seperti punyaku. Hanya berbeda pada buihnya, buih pada gelas pemuda itu jauh lebih banyak, tentu saja, itu berarti dia memilih minumannya dikocok daripada diaduk seperti minumanku. Menghilangkan kecanggunganku, akhirnya aku balas mengangkat kecil gelas keduaku "_cheers_."

Kami berdua meneggak minuman kami sampai hampir tandas, seketika kurasakan tubuhku menghangat. Ah, apa yang lebih baik daripada seteguk alkohol di tengah malam dingin dengan derai hujan begini?

"Jadi, kau ingin _mencincang_ sang mempelai wanita?" ujar Uchiha itu membuka topik pembicaraan. Aku kembali tertegun, kupikir tadi aku bicara dengan suara yang luar biasa pelan hingga pelayang disampingku tak dapat mendengarnya, lantas bagaimana pemuda ini mendengar ucapanku? Dia menatapku tetap dengan mata merah darahnya, menunggu jawaban. Oh ya, aku lupa. Sharingannya bisa membaca gerakan bibirku. "Tidak apa, aku juga ingin menghabisi mempelai prianya."

Aku tersenyum kecil dengan alis terangkat. "Tak mungkin, dia sahabatmu."

"Kau juga tak mungkin, karena mencincang mempelai wanita berarti menghancurkan hati pemuda tercintamu." Sahut Sasuke kalem, menegak habis isi gelasnya. Dengan cepat dipanggilnya pelayan, memintanya untuk me-_refill_ minumannya. "Terlebih lagi, itu melanggar takdir bukan? Hyuuga tak pernah melawan takdir."

"Huh, klan kolot." Komentarku pedas, sepertinya alkohol sudah mulai mengendalikanku. Tapi siapa peduli? Otousan ku berhalangan datang, sementara Neji nii-san dalam sebuah misi. Praktis aku satu-satunya Hyuuga di pesta ini. "Karena itulah kami tak pernah mendapatkan apapun yang kami mau. Takdir, takdir, takdir. Setelah itu selalu tentang peraturan, peraturan, peraturan. Apa gunanya dilahirkan di tengah klan paling berkuasa tetapi hidupnya dikekang?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis padaku, tatapan dengan mata terkutuk milik Uchiha itu. Paling kubenci! Tak tahu mengapa, tetapi Sharingan itu selalu menatapku lurus begitu, seakan membaca seluruh isi hatiku. "Lantas bagaimana? Kau ingin membantai seisi klan mu layaknya kakakku?"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang mulai mengabur. Oh, sial, Berapa sih kadar alkohol tequilla ini? "Ide bagus."

Sasuke nampak tergelak singkat atas jawabanku, aku ingin menjawab lebih banyak sebetulnya. Tetapi kepalaku sudah keburu pusing, bagian kerongkonganku pun memberikan sinyal kering yang membuatku mual seketika. Kurasa aku membutuhkan kamar mandi secepatnya. Salahku juga sih, tak biasanya minum minuman seperti ini, tetapi memaksanya. Memalukan.

Jadi kuucapkan salam singkat kepada Sasuke kemudian keluar dari gedung gereja megah ini, menuju ke area _rest room_ nya yang berada di luar areal gedung dalam gereja itu. Langkah kakiku sedikit terhuyung, hampir semuanya berputar. Tetapi sangat menyenangkan. Haha, yah, kau tahu, semua terasa ringan melayang. Tak ada beban, tak ada kesakitan untuk dihadapi. Mataku menutup dan membuka tanpa diperintah, entah kenapa aku langsung mengantuk.

"Hinata?" sebuah suara menyadarkanku, memaksaku untuk kembali membuka mataku yang setengah menutup itu. Tidak, tidak _Kami-_sama. Tidak lagi. Kenapa Kau tega mempertemukan aku dengan orang-orang yang tak ingin kutemui malam ini? "Hinata, kau mabuk?!"

Suaranya terdengar begitu khawatir, panik dan menenangkan hatiku sekaligus. Hanya saja mengingat kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja mempersunting gadis lain, sungguh membuat hatiku hancur kembali pada saat itu. Aku sudah tak tahu setan macam apa yang merasukiku. Tapi seketika aku merengkuh tubuh tegap itu dan membenamkan diriku kedalam pelukkannya.

Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan, aroma tubuhnya begitu menenangkan pula. Beraroma citrus hangat yang menggoda setiap indra penciuman wanita manapun. Aku menyukai pemuda ini, _Kami_. Sangat menyukainya. Setiap helai dari rambut pirangnya, mata biru safirnya, setiap inci dari tubuhnya, dan yang terpenting hatinya. Aku mencintai semuanya yang dimiliki olehnya. Apa adanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto.." ucapku dengan mata terpejam, meresapi segala kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh tubuh tegapnya itu. Kehangatan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. "Aku mencintaimu, sepenuh hatiku. Apakah kau merasakannya?"

Tangannya nampak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. "Hentikan, Hinata. Kau mabuk."

"Tidak! Dengarkan! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu!" pekikku tak terkontrol, air mata pun jatuh begitu saja dari kedua mataku. Aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana dan kenapa, hanya saja hatiku sudah terlalu sakit memendam perasaan ini begini saja. Mungkin saja keberanianku dalam menyatakan perasaan adalah pengaruh alkohol, tetapi aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dia harus tahu betapa kau mencintainya sampai ke seluruh relung jiwaku.

"Kau tak pernah tahu, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu sejak kau masih bukan siapa-siapa. Aku mencintaimu, dengan sepunuh hatiku. Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku? Kenapa kau tak menyadari keberadaanku?!" Aku membenamkan wajahku yang basah dengan air mata ku sendiri di tanganku, tubuhku bergetar hebat. Gusar, rasa kesal, dan cemburu teramat sangat semuanya beradu satu. Menorehkan luka kedalam hatiku yang telah begitu rapuh ini.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan merengkuhku kedalam sebuah pelukan. Membelai rambutku perlahan. Ya Tuhan, pemuda ini benar-benar pintar mempermainkan perasaanku. Aku ingin memilikinya, aku ingin menjadikannya milikku seorang. Tetapi kenapa dia memilih orang lain?

"Hinata, aku senang kau mempunyai perasaan yang begitu besar terhadapku." Ujarnya lembut perlahan-lahan, seakan menginginkan setiap kata yang terucap olehnya tertanam jelas pada otakku. Tangisku semakin pecah kala itu, tak dapat kuhentikan. "Tetapi maaf, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kau tahu, aku sudah mencintai wanita lain."

Kala itu juga niatku untuk membunuh istri pemuda ini memuncak, aku ingin menghilankannya dari muka bumi ini. Melenyapkan segala yang telah membuat pemuda ini mabuk kepayang akan dirinya. Tapi kala itu pula aku tersadar, yang seperti itu takkan pernah menyelesaikan masalah. Yang kuinginkan adalah cinta dari pemuda ini, bukan sebuah perwujudan dosa yang akan memuaskan segala nafsu amarahku.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku..." rajukku perlahan kepada pemuda ini putus asa. Mataku sudah lelah menangis, hingga tak ada lagi air yang keluar dari sana. "Satu ciuman dan kau sudah melenyapkan semua lukaku, kumohon..."

Naruto tertegun menatapku, dia menghela napas. Kemudian dikecupnya dahiku. Membuatku kontan tersentak. "Bukan di dahi! Yang kumaksud—"

"Hargailah dirimu sendiri, Hinata." Ujar Naruto tenang memotong ucapanku. Kurasakan panas menjalar dari wajahku hingga ke telinga. Ucapan itu bak tamparan yang begitu keras di wajahku. Hanya saja sakitnya sampai hingga ke dasar hati kecilku. "Kau pantas bahagia dengan orang yang mencintaimu. Tetapi mengertilah, bukan aku orangnya."

Naruto mengusap lenganku perlahan, kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian. Ketika kurasakan hanya tinggal aku sendirian di tengah koridor gereja itu, kakiku sudah tak sanggup menyangga berat tubuhku. Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Membiarkan gaun biru cantikku ini jatuh bersamaku, tak peduli bahwa kain satinnya akan kusut ataupun kotor. Wajahku telah basah kembali oleh tangisku sendiri, kerongkonganku semakin kering terasa. Rasa pusing dan mual tak terelakkan menyeruak dari tubuhku.

Sebuah tangan diulurkan kepadaku, tepat didepan wajahku yang menunduk. Perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku, mencari tahu siapa yang ada dihadapanku. Kali ini pemuda biru donker yang tadi kutemui, dengan setelan jas hitam dan dalaman putih merah. Jas itu terlihat lebih _messy_ dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia juga sudah mengalami rasa sakit yang sama denganku—atau mungkin kejadian yang sama?

"Berdiri." Sahutnya singkat. Ragu, aku menatap uluran tangannya. "Kubantu, cepatlah berdiri."

Aku menerima uluran tangannya, kemudian bangkit. Tapi entah kenapa seluruh tubuhku seakan bergoyang ketika aku sudah berdiri seutuhnya. Kepalaku pening bukan main, menimbulkan rasa mual yang luar biasa pula. Tak kuat berdiri, akhirnya aku jatuh pada tubuh pemuda dihadapanku ini.

"Sasuke.."

"Hey, kau kenapa?!"

"Ho..HOEEEKK."

"ARGH! APA-APAAN...?!"

Aku sudah tak dapat mendengar apapun lagi. Seluruh pandanganku keburu berubah menjadi hitam.

* * *

_saya janji ini cuma Two Shoot, janji. Lanjutannya sebenarnya udah jadi dan tinggal publish, tapi aku tunda dulu, biar banyak review nya. hehe. *PLAK!* *malah ngarep*_

_please RnR if you like it, baru saya update! thanksie!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**standard warning applied. OOC. weirdo. maybe typo. but i think it pretty well. _click back if you don't like._**

**inspiration by SasuHina english fic, original ideas by Suena. Please read her story if you want. I swear, i have a licensed for copying her ideas._  
_**

**

* * *

sebelum baca ini HIGHLY RECOMENDED :**

** baca dulu fic "Everybody Loves Karin" milik saya, karena ini merupakan side story-nya**

**klik **http(doubledot)(slash)(slash)riyoryoko18(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)SasuHina(dash)Give(dash)me(dash)your(dash)hand(dash)153118946

_**karena dari sana lah inspirasi fic ini berasal ;)**_

**e n j o y ! RnR if you like!**

**

* * *

One Night

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**Pairing : SasuHina

* * *

**

**Inspiration by**

**Give Me Your Hand, a SasuHina deviantart by Riyoryoko18**

**My Chemical Romance – The Sharpest Live

* * *

**

"Sudah selesai," ujar Karin sembari keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Dia tak ingin membangunkan gadis yang sedang tertidur didalamnnya. "Dia sedang tidur sekarang."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke mengangguk kecil seakan berterima kasih.

"Sudah kan? Kami boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Suigetsu menarik lengan Karin kedalam genggamannya. gadis berambut merah itu menggeliat malas, tapi tak terlihat raut wajah keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal disuguhi 'drama-romantis' dari kedua mantan teman satu timnya itu. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak keduanya menjalin hubungan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen di tengah desa Konoha—apartemen yang sama dimana Juugo sekarang tinggal. Keduanya memang masih sering terlibat cekcok kecil, namun sepertinya hubungan mereka berlangsung lancar-lancar saja.

'_Tidak menyenangkan melihat pasangan berbahagia didepan matamu jika kau dalam keadaan patah hati' _batin Sasuke kesal.

"Ya, kalian boleh pulang.." ujar Sasuke setengah memerintah, lebih baik mereka pergi daripada hanya menambah panas hati bukan?

Suigetsu menyeringai senang, kemudian melambai singkat pada Sasuke. Tangan pemuda itu menarik-narik lengan Karin tak sabar, membuat gadis berkacamata itu semakin kesal. Sasuke masih menatap mereka hingga keduanya hilang dibalik pintu rumahnya itu.

Seketika setelah 'pasangan berisik' itu pergi dari Uchiha _mansion_ sunyi langsung menyerang suasana. Sasuke bahkan dapat mendengar bunyi 'siing' yang menjemukan pada kedua telinganya, hanya saja banyak suara-suara yang terlintas dalam kepalanya. Suara hingar bingar pesta yang baru saja dia datangi. Pesta yang sama sekali tak menyisakan kebahagiaan dalam benaknya. Justru membuat hatinya sakit melihat gadis yang diam-diam disukainya itu menikah dengan pria lain.

"_Damn you, Nar_." Desis Sasuke kesal, mengumpatkan nama sahabatnya itu. Dia benci, benci setengah mati pada pemuda yang merebut gadis yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya itu. Tapi toh dia sama sekali tak punya kuasa menyalahkan pemuda rubah itu, dia yang meninggalkan Sakura ketika gadis itu menawarkan seisi hatinya. Dia yang telah membuang Sakura.

Dipijit-pijitnya kini kepalanya yang terasa pening, entah karena alkohol atau sugesti dalam dirinya, yang jelas kini kepalanya terasa pening dan sedikit berputar. Dia bukanlah seorang pecinta alkohol jikalau mau jujur, bahkan jumlah ia menegak minuman seperti itu masih dapat dihitung dengan jari. Tapi entah kenapa ketika di pesta tadi dia lebih memilih untuk minum minuman keras begitu—dengan kadar alkohol tinggi pula. Terlebih jenis minuman yang dia pesan sama dengan gadis yang kini terlelap di kamarnya itu. Suatu kebetulan? Atau mungkin jodoh? Haha.

Mengingat akan sang gadis membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan keadaan Hyuuga _heiress_ itu. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar tersebut, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur. Gadis itu sedang tertidur pulas, sangat tenang. Raut wajahnya begitu damai dan polos, sangat meragukan bahwa wajah ini pula yang tadi menangis terisak karena sakit hatinya yang meledak-ledak. Ditatapnya kini bola mata pualam yang tersimpan dibalik kelopak matanya itu, bengkak dan bewarna kemerahan, sepertinya gadis ini sudah banyak menangis pada waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Jemari milik Sasuke kini tengah mengusap kelopak mata yang tertutup itu, diusapnya penuh perasaan. Seakan dia dapat merasakan seluruh sakit dari tangis yang telah ditumpahkan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu sama sekali tak bergeming meski jemari dingin itu mengusiknya, kenyataannya wajah Hinata justru terlihat semakin tenang dengan sentuhan lembut itu. "Naruto..." bisiknya dalam tidur.

Sasuke menarik kembali semua sentuhan yang telah dia lancarkan kepada Hinata. Bahkan dalam tidur Hinata masih menyebut nama pemuda itu, tak terbayangkan betapa besar perasaan sang gadis yang tersimpan untuk Naruto. '_Kau bahkan juga melukai perasaan gadis ini, Naruto.' _Uchiha muda itu lantas berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara lagi, membuatnya kembali berpaling.

"..aku sudah melupakannya.." Hinata kembali berbisik dalam tidurnya. Sasuke tetap mematung, siapa? Gadis ini sudah melupakan Naruto begitu? "Aku mencintaimu... _Sasuke_.."

Ucapan tadi kontan membuat Sasuke tertegun, gadis itu menyebut namanya. Hinata menyebut namanya didalam tidur lelapnya. Sebuah perasaan bahagia terbersit dalam benak Uchiha tersebut, sebuah perasaan yang menutupi segala kesal yang tadi sempat melandanya secara singkat kala Hyuuga _heiress_ itu menyebut nama Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh," ujar Sasuke lirih, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh gadis yang sedang terbaring pulas itu. "Mimpi apa sih..?" Sasuke menyeka rambut indigo panjang yang menutupi keayuan wajah gadis tersebut, kemudian semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gadis tersebut. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajahnya, mulai dari alisnya yang terbentuk rapi, bulu matanya yang lentik, pipi meronanya yang begitu menggoda, hingga bibir tipisnya yang merah merekah. Semua terpatri dengan sempurna, sangat indah dan menggetarkan hati pemuda itu. Perlahan namun pasti, wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan wajah gadis indigo itu, begitu pula jarak antara bibir mereka yang semakin berkurang. ketika sudah cukup dekat, dikecupnya lembut bibir merah Hinata.

-

-

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat, jantungku berdebar begitu kencang. Kurasakan juga bulir-bulir keringat meluncur dari sekitar keningku. Aku yakin seratus persen pasti tampangku benar-benar acak-acakan, dipenuhi peluh dengan raut panik. Ini semua gara-gara, Ya Tuhan, yang benar saja, mimpi apa itu tadi? Mimpi yang hadir dalam tidurku tadi begitu aneh dan menggelikan.

Dalam mimpiku, aku menyatakan bahwa aku sudah melupakan Naruto pada Sasuke dan aku bilang bahwa aku, err, mencintainya, dan kami—yang benar saja, kami berciuman! Astaga! Gila, aku benar-benar sudah gila! Setan apa yang menemani tidurku hingga aku bermimpi tidak jelas seperti itu?

"Sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dengan suara berat nan parau, laki-laki jelas. Tetapi siapa? Pupil mataku membesar dengan sendirinya, berusaha menangkap cahaya yang tersisa dari segala kegelapan yang melanda di dalam ruangan ini, hitam kelam. Dapat kurasakan bahwa ini bukanlah kamarku.

"Ini dimana..?" tanyaku parau, tenggorokanku terasa begitu kering dan sakit hanya untuk sekedar bertutur lebih jauh.

"Kamarku." Jawab suara itu lagi, tunggu sebentar, aku tahu suara ini. Suara yang familiar ditelingaku. Aku berusaha menatap sosok itu dalam kegelapan itu, namun sosok itu sama sekali tak memantulkan cahaya, samar dan terlihat hitam, tetapi terlihat dua bola mata merah?

Oke, aku sudah tau siapa dirinya. Pantas aku bermimpi buruk, rupanya dialah 'setan' yang menemani tidurku.

"Kenapa.. aku disini?" tanyaku lebih lanjut masih dengan suara parau. Aku berusaha duduk diatas kasur empuk itu, kepalaku masih terasa berdenyut-denyut. Namun tak kurasakan lagi rasa mual yang tadi melanda hebat.

"Masih perlu kuingatkan atau kau memang lupa?" tanya Sasuke retoris. "Kau mabuk dan memuntahiku, ingat?

Seketika aku merasa malu dibuatnya. Iya sih, aku memang mabuk—dan juga memuntahinya, oke, kuakui. Tapi bukan salahku juga kan kalau aku sampai semabuk itu? Salahkan saja rasa cintaku pada pemuda ang baru saja menikah itu, kalau memang kau dapat menyalahkannya.

Tak sengaja kuraba pakaianku, bukan kain satin seperti yang kupakai tadi. Sontak aku melihat yang kukenakan, kaus panjang berbahan katun dengan logo 'kipas' kecil pada bagian dada sebelah kiri. Kulemparkan segera tatapan panik pada pemuda disebelahku. Tidak mungkin, berarti, dia..?

"Karin yang mengganti pakaianmu, bukan aku." Jawab Sasuke singkat ketika mendapati aku menatapnya. Tapi mataku menangkap bahwa wajah pemuda yang digilai banyak gadis itu memerah, kau harus melihatnya! Kujamin, kau takkan dapat menahan tawamu jika melihatnya!

Seperti menyadari sedang kuketawai, Uchiha muda itu lantas bertanya dengan nada tajam. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ti-tidak," jawabku singkat, masih dengan menahan tawa geli. Tapi aku gagal, karena kenyataannya aku sudah terbahak cukup keras, membuat wajah pemuda itu semakin tak keruan tampaknya―otomatis membuat tawaku lebih keras.

"Sudah puas tertawa?" tanyanya ketika beberapa menit berselang, aku hanya dapat menyeka air mata yang timbul akibat kebanyakan tertawa itu sembari mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Huh, giliran peningku sembuh, sekarang perutku terasa sakit. Kulihat pemuda itu justru tersenyum, yah bukan jenis senyum pada umumnya sih, hanya sebuah seringai tipis. Tetapi baru kali itu kulihat.

"Baguslah.." gumam Sasuke pelan. "Akhirnya kau tertawa juga setelah malam penuh 'air mata'"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. _Kami,_ seumur hidup yang kuketahui tentang Uchiha ini hanyalah harga diri tinggi, balas dendam, dan apalah itu segala tentang dirinya pribadi. Sama sekali tak kusangka dia memiliki sisa hati untuk perhatian pada orang lain—padaku!

"Jadi, mau teh atau kau mau melanjutkan tidurmu?" tawar pemuda itu setelah jeda beberapa saat.

Maka aku hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "akan kubuatkan dua cangkir teh."

-

-

Dapur rumah ini benar-benar mengagumkan, selain luas, hampir seluruh perabotnya merupakan barang modern yang mewah. Yah, dirumahku juga luas sih, tetapi tetap saja dengan perabotan dapur tua turun temurun, jelas terlihat dapur mana yang lebih baik.

"Kau mau membuat teh atau hanya ingin memandangi dapurku?" tanya Sasuke ketika mendapatiku masih terdiam memandangi dapurnya yang rapi itu.

"Ah, ng, iya.." sahutku akhirnya berjalan mendekati kompor sembari melebarkan pandanganku berusaha mencari teko, tetapi, err, tak kutemukan dimanapun. Aku akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menatap ku dengan tangan terlipat didepan dadanya. "err.. itu, tekonya dimana ya?"

"Hmpf," Uchiha itu malah menyeringai. "Kupikir hebat sekali kau sudah mengetahui letak teko dimana.."

Sialan, malah menggodaku dia. Kurasakan wajahku memanas kala itu juga, pasti sekarang sudah memerah. Aku selalu tak tahan jika digoda begitu, menyebalkan, kenapa sih wajahku ini tak pernah mau kompromi untuk tak mengeluarkan semburat merah?

"Kenapa wajahmu?" tanyanya sembari mendekatiku, tiba-tiba saja dia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahiku. Merasakan panas tubuhku, sementara aku dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, ternyata, urgh, dia memang tampan. Padahal sebelumnya aku tak pernah mengakuinya, tetapi dari jarak sedekat ini, sepertinya aku bisa memahami mengapa para gadis menyukainya. "Kau hangat, apa masih pusing?"

Aku terdiam, masih menatap matanya lurus yang seakan membiusku. Kedua bola mata itu, benar-benar pas dipasang pada wajah rupawannya. Sungguh, pastilah Tuhan sangat menyayanginya. Karena sama sekali tak ada cacat terlihat dalam wajah porselen itu. _Kami, _hanya dengan menatapnya membuat tak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari tenggorokanku!

Dapat terdengar helaan napas dari Uchiha ini, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan ucapannya. "Sudah, kau duduk saja. Biar aku yang buatkan," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengeluarkan teko alumunium dari laci meja _counter_.

"Ah! Biar kubantu!" ucapku akhirnya setelah mendapatkan kembali suaraku.

"Tidak usah, duduk saja sa—"

"Tidak! Sini biar aku saja! Aku yang lakukan!" aku segera menyambar teko alumunium itu dari tangannya dan mengisinya dengan air keran yang berada disebelah meja _counter_ itu.

"Oh.. baiklah.." sahut Sasuke akhirnya. Aduh! Ya ampun, yang kulakukan tadi benar-benar tak sopan! Pasti aku terlihat begitu aneh dimata Uchiha ini. Ahh, bodoh, bodoh! "Kalau begitu aku siapkan cangkirnya.."

Pemuda itu kemudian beralih pada lemari kacanya, mengambir dua buah mug besar kemudian meletakkannya di meja. Sejenak dia nampak mencari sesuatu, lalu pandangannya berhenti pada lemari _counter_ yang berada diatasku.

"Sebentar.." ujarnya singkat, dapat kurasakan bagian depan tubuhnya menempel pada punggungku sementara dia berusaha meraih kantung teh yang berada di lemari _counter_ itu. Tubuhnya terasa begitu gagah menyelubungi tubuhku. Bayangkan, hangat tubuhnya saja sudah sangat menggoda, apalagi tubuh itu menguapkan aroma maskulin, sungguh memabukkanku. Benar-benar membuatku sulit bernafas. Tetapi menatap wajah porselennya yang mengagumkanlah yang membuat aku lupa bernafas kala itu juga.

Aku terlalu terbuai dengan pemandangan yang kutangkap, membuat Sasuke menyadari tengah ditatap. Mata kami bertemu, dalam pandangan yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Wajah kami semakin dekat, kurasakan udara yang terhembus dari indra penciuman Sasuke mengenaiku. Tapi itu justru membuatku makin terbius oleh bola matanya, semakin dekat, nafasnya semakin terasa dekat..

KLONTANG!

Teko yang kupegang ternyata lepas dari tanganku, bunyinya yang cukup dahsyat ditengah keheningan tadi memang sukses menarik kami kembali ke dunia nyata. _Kami, _kenapa aku bisa begitu ceroboh menjatuhkannya? Untung saja sih airnya tak tumpah kemana-mana, tetapi.. Ah! Bukankah aku harusnya bersyukur karena kami tidak sampai..

Tidak, tidak, tidak, apa yang aku pikirkan? Memangnya apa yang akan kami lakukan tadi? Tidak ada kan?

"Sudahlah, kubilang kau duduk saja." Ujar Sasuke merebut kembali teko itu dariku perlahan, mengisinya kembali dengan air keran.

Kali itu aku tak ada minat untuk berdalih sama sekali, aku segera duduk pada kursi bar yang ada disana.

-

-

**NORMAL POV**

Dua pasang anak manusia dari klan berbeda itu sekarang duduk berhadapan, diantara mereka tersuguh dua cangkir teh hijau yang masih mengepul panas. Beberapa saat sudah keduanya melancarkan aksi saling diam, entah bagaimana, namun pikiran keduanya seperti masih berputar pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

"Ng, Uchiha.." ujar Hinata akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Mm, kenapa kau tak mengantarkanku pulang? Err, maksudku—"

"Tidak mungkin aku mengantarkanmu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat begitu kan?" ujar Sasuke sembari menyesap tehnya. "Kudengar ayahmu itu galak, bisa jadi perkedel aku membawa pulang anak gadisnya dalam keadaan mabuk."

Gadis itu tergelak singkat, "Yah, begitulah otousan ku, dia memang selalu _protective_." Ujar gadis itu, namun teringat pada satu hal. "Ah, tidak juga sih, Neji-niisan lebih _protective_, dia bisa lebih galak daripada otousan."

Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan misterius yang tak dapat ditebak. "Enak mempunyai keluarga ya..?" tak sadar terlontarkan suatu gumaman dari mulutnya.

"Ngg.." Hinata hanya tertegun mendengarnya, rasanya baru kali ini dilihatnya pemuda 'tangguh' terutama pada klan Uchiha ini bersikap emosional begitu. Pertanyaan itu susah dijawab oleh dirinya, dia juga sadar bagaimana riwayat 'berdarah' klan pemuda itu.

"Ah, lupakan," ujar Sasuke memutus pembicaraan, dia sadar tengah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada seseorang. Sial, kenapa dia menjadi lemah begini? Terlebih dihadapan seorang Hyuuga yang notabene dahulu adalah musuh klannya.

"Te-tetapi aku selalu membayangkan asiknya punya sahabat..," ujar Hinata akhirnya. Kontan langsung membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya, bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya. "Kau punya Sakura, dan, ngg, Naruto.. mereka mati-matian berusaha agar dapat membawamu kembali ke desa, mereka selalu ada untukmu.. terkadang aku iri pada persahabatan kalian itu.."

Mau tak mau Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis, nyaris tak kentara malah. Begitu toh, ternyata gadis ini berniat menghiburnya. "dengan kata lain, kita seri begitu? Aku punya sahabat, kau punya keluarga.." pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau lucu sekali, Hyuuga."

Gadis itu kembali merona wajahnya, lama-lama merasa malu juga karena telah berusaha menghibur pemuda itu dengan tingkah seperti anak kecil. Hinata kemudian menegak tehnya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Tapi, terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dari cangkir tehnya. "Aku merasa lebih baik."

Tanpa dikomando, kini giliran senyum yang menghiasi wajah gadis itu. Wajahnya tersipu bersemburat merah, entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat begitu manis bagi Uchiha muda itu. Dia sendiri hampir tak mengerti mengapa Naruto tak memilih Hinata sebagai gadisnya. Bukankah gadis itu manis, lembut dan.. tunggu sebentar! Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia baru saja mengagumi gadis itu kan? Tidak, ini, yang benar saja!

Pikir-pikir tentang Naruto membuat sebuah pertanyaan terlintas pada pikiran pemuda itu, menggoda untuk dilontarkan.

"Hinata.." panggil Sasuke itu perlahan, gadis itu menatapnya. "Kau, masih patah hati karena Naruto?"

"Ng, aku.. tidak tahu.." Hinata menjawab tak pasti. Dia memang tak membohongi dirinya kalau hatinya masih menyisakan rasa tak rela. Tetapi entah kenapa setelah berbagi begitu banyak dalam tempo sekian bulan dengan pemuda ini membuat perasaannya jauh, jauh lebih baik. "Mungkin iya.."

"Hn," respon pemuda itu begitu singkat, matanya masih menatap gadis itu. Dia tak seharusnya merasa aneh dengan jawaban Hinata tadi, karena memang pemuda jabrik kuning itu cinta seumur hidup sang gadis. Tetapi kenyataannya rasa heran tetap melingkupinya, karena jujur batinnya tak lagi menanggung luka yang terlalu dalam semenjak dia mengetahui ada gadis yang sama terluka sepertinya. Lucu memang kedengarannya, namun itulah kenyataannya.

"Tak heran kau masih mengharap cintanya.." komentar Sasuke.

"Aku merelakannya kok," sahut Hinata singkat. "Aku, yah, setidaknya aku berusaha untuk merelakannya..,"

"Merelakannya dengan menyatakan cinta setelah pemberkatan pernikahan begitu?" cibir Sasuke dengan nada tajamnya seperti biasa. "Kuakui, untuk ukuran gadis 'baik-baik' seperti dirimu, kau lumayan berani juga."

Wajah Hinata memerah padam karena perkataan pemuda itu. Lancang, tapi di satu sisi juga memang begitulah adanya "I-tu pengaruh alkohol, kau tahu.. aku sedang mabuk.."

Sasuke kembali menatap lurus Hinata, kemudian kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Lantas, apa kau sudah tak mencintainya?"

Hinata tertunduk sebentar, tetapi kemudian tersenyum getir. "Bohong kalau aku bilang sudah melupakannya," ujar sang gadis itu masih berusaha menyunggingkan senyum, sesusah apapun. "Tetapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya, dia pantas berbahagia.." sejenak tak ada suara lagi setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang membuat suasana semakin terasa canggung. Gadis itu tiba-tiba sembari bangkit dan mengambil kedua cangkir yang telah tandas isinya.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke berpaling menahan lengan Hinata yang beranjak pergi. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat gadis itu, dikunci rapat-rapat dalam kedua bola matanya. Sosok gadis ini indah baginya, terlalu indah untuk terlewatkan begitu saja. "Maka kau juga pantas berbahagia, Hinata."

Pemuda itu ikut bangkit, perlahan menggiring sang gadis hingga langkah mereka dihalangi meja _counter_. Uchiha itu merasa tak puas hanya menatap gadis itu, dia ingin, sangat ingin mencium bibirnya yang begitu menggoda. Perlahan dia merebut cangkir kosong dari tangan Hinata, diletakkannya pada meja tersebut, sementara bibirnya semakin mendekat pada bibir sang gadis. Ada suatu perasaan yang meledak-ledak dalam hati pemuda itu. Suatu perasaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah muncul, dia hanya menginginkan gadis itu. Bukan karena pelampiasan atau apapun, murni karena hatinya yang bicara.

"Sasu―mmph" Hinata berusaha menyadarkan sang pemuda itu, namun terlambat karena bibirnya sudah terlanjur dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Ciuman itu begitu hangat dan menghanyutkan. Ditengah dinginnya malam dan rinai hujan diluar sana, kehangatan tercipta. Dari dua insan sama-sama pernah terluka, mencipta satu harmoni sarat makna.

Ketika ciuman itu berakhir, keduanya masih saling menatap. Sosok mereka menjadi tunggal diantara luasnya ruangan itu. Tak ada sepatah katapun terucap dari keduanya, hanya ada rasa dan sekadar tatapan mata yang menjadi isyarat ciptanya suatu makna. Apapun itu yang bisa dirasa. Yang jelas, Sasuke dan Hinata begitu nyaman, tak ada lagi luka yang pernah melanda. Semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, apa adanya.

"I-itu ciuman pertamaku.." ujar Hinata akhirnya, mengakhiri segala kesunyian yang terisi oleh musik dari debaran jantung mereka berdua.

"Kedua.." koreksi Sasuke. "Aku sudah menciummu saat kau tidur tadi."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis. Hanya dengan mengetahui ciuman dalam mimpinya tadi bukanlah sekadar mimpi, sudah kembali melambungkan perasaannya begitu tinggi. "Kau curang.."

Sasuke menatap gadis itu tanpa jemu, "Kalau wajahmu terus bersemu merah begitu, akan kubuat yang ketiga."

Dan tak ada lagi kata setelah itu. Mereka membiarkan rasa yang bicara.

-

-

**HINATA POV**

Kami berada di depan Hyuuga _mansion_, tapi aku masih belum berani masuk kedalamnya.

"Otousan akan membunuhku." Ujarku lagi-lagi pada pemuda disebelahku ini. Entah sudah keberapa kali aku mengungkapkan ketakutanku pada dirinya, tapi wajahnya terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Cenderung tak peduli malah.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," sahutnya meremas tanganku pada genggamannya, seakan menenangkanku. " Sekarang masuklah, biar nanti aku yang bicara,"

"Kau gila, lantas apa yang akan kau ucapkan pada otousan?"

"Bilang kalau anak gadisnya ini barusan bermalam di rumah kekasih barunya."

"Sinting!" umpatku sebal pada Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tak tahu seperti apa otousan-ku, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko otousan punya niat untuk membunuh calon menantunya.

Err, calon menantu? Ahh, apasih yang sedang kupikirkan!? Dasar bodoh!

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah lagi?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatapku.

"Gara-gara kau." Sahutku tegas, dengan nada sebal yang kubuat-buat.

Sementara senyum tersungging pada bibirnya, "Kalau begitu aku harus tanggung jawab?" Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku, kami berciuman kembali. Dan seperti biasa, aku tak kuasa mengelaknya, karena ciuman kami selalu manis hingga rasanya aku dapat meleleh dibuatnya.

"Ehrmm."

Sebuah batuk menyela kami, oh tidak. Aku lupa kami sedang berada di depan rumahku. Dan, astaga, kami berciuman. Di depan rumah. Dan ketahuan Neji-niisan!

"Nii-san," sapaku dengan nada ragu akhirnya.

"Hinata-sama, sebaiknya kau menemui Hiashi-sama. Beliau sudah _menunggumu_ sedari semalam." Ujar Neji-niisan, tetapi matanya masih menatap lurus pemuda Uchiha disebelahku.

"Ah, b-baik.." ujarku berpaling pada Sasuke, mengucap jelas gerakan bibir 'sampai besok' padanya tanpa suara. Setelah aku melihat anggukan tipisnya, aku masuk kedalam rumah. Kemudian pintu depan ditutup dari luar oleh Neji-niisan. Penasaran, aku mengaktifkan byakugan ku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi, Uchiha, sepertinya ada yang perlu kita _bicarakan_," ujar Neji-niisan kemudian mengumpulkan chakra pada telapak tangannya, mempersiapkan _jyuuken_.

Kulihat Sasuke hanya dapat pasrah karenanya.

**FIN!**

**

* * *

**

_ALURNYA MBAK, ALUR! wrr, saya tahu pasti itu yang ada di benak anda sekalian membaca fic ini. kacau banget deh, berantakan. plotnya buru-buru, romanticnya juga jadi aneh. geje, geje, geje -,- tapi ya suddalaa, akhirnya lunas bayar utang sati Side Story. kurang satu lagee, awwh. __i'm so happy, akhirnyaa, saya bisa juga bikin fic yang pendekkan gini, hahaha :D lagi-lagi saya buat fic yang manis-manis. hmm, kek nya cuma punya bakat disini nih, yah nasipp. tapi semoga pecinta SasuHina pada suka yaa._

**many thanks! :**

**akikocchi, Midnight baron, Sabaku No Yaara Hyuuga, Yuichi Hime, AlmightyHero, Ryuku S. A. J, macaaawrawr, unk-gu, Cia Clarissa, Ruchan, rrha, yuuaja, sasuhinagaa-chan. dan siapapun yang udah baca, walo nggak review. love you all.**

_btw, ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Neji pada Sasuke? trus minta pendapat, habis ini saya enaknya buat SakuNaruHina atau KibaInoSai? tell me at your review! mwihihi._

_**26 . 03 . 10**_

_**another kiss from jogja!**_

**_karinuuzumaki_  
**


End file.
